Larksong Trilogy Book 1
by gifted illusion
Summary: In the war-plagued Clans, Larkpaw is in training to become a warrior for ThunderClan. Admist betrayals, the unvealing of carefully guarded secrets, and battles with a group who won't hesitate to kill, will she find the strength to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Cloudstar: white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy **

Rockfall: skinny black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Dovetail: white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Eaglestrike: brown (with darker flecks) tom with golden eyes

Owlfeather: dusty, light brown she-cat with glowing yellow eyes

Falconswoop: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Larkpaw_

Smokecloud: black tom with golden eyes

Echoflight: small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Larkpaw: brown she-cat with blue eyes

Firepaw: bright ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes; flame-colored pelt

**Queens**

None

**Elders**

None

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Owlstar: large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Smoketail: gray tom with a dark gray tail and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Sagefoot: handsome brown tabby tom with a white chin and dull green eyes

**Warriors**

Pineshadow: large, dark tabby tom with clear amber eyes

_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Ivytail: wiry tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lionpelt: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowmoon: white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Quillpaw_

Crowflight: black tom with a white chest and tail tip; amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Quillpaw: dark red tom with lime green eyes

Shrewpaw: light brown spotted tabby tom with a white chest and bright green eyes

**Queens**

Blackbird: black she-cat with green eyes; mother of Swiftkit and Darkkit

**Elders**

Nightspots: white tom with black patches and amber eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Gorsestar: extremely pale gray and white tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy**

Bumblebee: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Featherpool: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Harefoot: brown tom with light green eyes

Rabbitspring: brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Heatherfoot: long-furred light brown tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Weaselheart: bright ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Ferretstreak: brown tom with a white chin, paws, and tip of tail; amber eyes

_Apprentice, Oatpaw_

**Apprentices**

Oatpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Swiftheart: light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Dustkit, Flowerkit, and Frostkit

**Elders**

Runningfoot: reddish brown she-cat with faint tabby lines and amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Ripplestar: blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Raintail: pale gray tom with faint tabby lines and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Sweetberry: cream-colored she-cat with golden eyes

**Warriors**

Fishleap: blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Grasstail: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Icestorm: large white tom with blue-green eyes

Swiftstream: pretty silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Stormcloud: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Stonefoot: gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Minnowpaw: black she-cat with green eyes

Troutpaw: black and white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

None

**Elders**

Poppytail: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 2

The sun sank into the hills of the moor, gold and pink hues staining the sky and clouds. Larkpaw balanced on a boulder and gazed down into the rolling plains, a kind of longing inside of her. The feeling of freedom didn't come easily for her, or any cat in the war-stricken Clans.

A branch cracked behind her and she whirled around so fast, she nearly fell off the boulder, her claws sliding out and her fur fluffing up. Two cats were steadily approaching her, and she froze, not recognizing the scent. Suddenly, she realized which direction they were heading: the camp.

Letting out a screech of anger, she sprang and landed in front of them, blocking their path. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

A black tom watched her with mild interest, his own claws sliding out, his tail lashing. "Stand aside!" he ordered.

"Never!" Larkpaw hissed, her blue eyes flashing.

The black tom flicked his tail and they advanced toward the small apprentice, one on either side. Fear jolted through Larkpaw's body, strong enough to make her freeze. Then thoughts of her Clan flooded her senses and she hissed in defiance, slamming into the black tom.

He was too large and barely flinched before slashing at her side with claws. She danced out of the way and darted around him, leaping on his back and burying her claws into his flesh and biting his scruff. With a snarl, he fell and she was forced to leap off to avoid being crushed.

The small brown tom barreled into her and knocked her on her back, him standing over her, ready to bury his claws into her soft stomach. She thrust upward with her hind paws, sending him flying off her and she scrambled to her paws.

Both regained their footing and were slinking towards her again. Larkpaw could feel the fire in her side, and knew it was bleeding without even looking. _How much longer can I keep this up_," she thought, blocking their path yet again.

The black tom looked annoyed. "Twig, take care of the…" he eyed her with disgust, "thing." Twig nodded and jumped in the air, his claws outstretched, as the black tom tried to dart around Larkpaw.

She slammed into the tom, this time making him fall, and putting a paw on his neck, her claws unsheathed. Twig froze in midleap, toppling to the ground in a messy brown blob.

"Don't move," she ordered. "I'll kill him."

The black tom narrowed his amber eyes. "You wouldn't have the guts," he spat.

Larkpaw pressed her claws into his throat, allowing them to prick his flesh lightly, knowing perfectly well what he said was true. Some blood trickled down his neck. "Try me."

In a fluid movement, Twig barreled into her, knocking her off of the tom and pressing his paw against her throat. She thrashed for a moment before realizing it was futile. Even in defeat, she hissed up at him.

Twig watched her, his eyes carefully stripped of all emotion. The black tom nodded and Larkpaw felt his claws prick her throat lightly. A flash of orange caught her eye and she flicked her tail as Weaselheart of WindClan came to her rescue, knocking Twig off of her.

In a quick moment she was on her paws again, fighting alongside Weaselheart. The tom slashed Twig's nose and she felt triumphant as blood dripped on the ground. The black tom stared at the two of them, his eyes flashing.

"You're not going to be so lucky next time," he yowled furiously, nudging Twig and the two darted across the stream, disappearing into the neutral territory for the Clans, where the Gatherings are held.

Larkpaw turned to Weaselheart. "Thanks," she murmured, sitting down and licking her side. It had stopped bleeding so she sat up and looked at him for an answer. "Why did you help me?"

Weaselheart shrugged. "The Clans are going through some rough times. Those two have also harmed WindClan." He shot a dirty look in their direction. "Besides, you needed help. You're only an apprentice."

Larkpaw dipped her head. "Well, thanks, but you're going to need to leave the territory now," she said awkwardly.

"Not a chance," Weaselheart said, taking off toward the ThunderClan camp. "You're not going to walk these woods by yourself." He managed to navigate the way back to the camp, taking only a few wrong turns. Larkpaw pushed through the thorn barrier, and flicked her ear in surprise as Weaselheart slid in after her.

Rockfall was suddenly in front of the pair, his amber eyes fixed on Weaselheart. "What is a WindClan cat doing here?"

"I need to speak with Cloudstar," Weaselheart said, a defiant gleam in his eye.

Rockfall glanced at him, before turning his gaze to Larkpaw, asking a silent question. She gave a tiny nod and he said finally, "Come this way." They stepped into a cave and a white tom watched them carefully.

"What happened?" Cloudstar asked automatically.

Larkpaw hurriedly explained, adding how she would have died if it weren't for Weaselheart. Cloudstar had listened thoughtfully through it all.

"We must thank you," Cloudstar murmured. "Please, have some prey than Owlfeather and Eaglestrike will escort you home."

Weaselheart mumbled his thanks and picked up a small mouse, chomping into it ravenously. He swallowed most of it down quickly before standing and saying, "Bye Larkpaw," over his shoulder.

Larkpaw watched him go before sliding into the apprentice's den, getting nearly bombarded with questions from Firepaw.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you fight?"

"Yes. I got attacked, Weaselheart saved me. I fought," she sighed. Firepaw must have gotten the message because she fell silent and curled into a tight ball. Larkpaw looked at the den wall, deep in thought. _How did they know which way the Clan was? Unless—_ her thoughts stopped automatically. There couldn't be a traitor in the Clan, could there?


End file.
